The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style)
DisneyandSanrio360's movie spoof's of "The Jungle Book" Cast *Mowgli - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Bagheera - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Baloo - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Kaa - Tom and Tab (Kimba the White Lion) *Shere Khan - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *King Louie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *The Vultures - Bucky, Pauley (Kimba the White Lion), Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Shanti - Hello Kitty (Sanrio) *Colonel Hathi - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hathi Junior - Unico (The Fantastic Adventures of Unico) *Winifred - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Elephants - Various Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Slob Elephant - Carrot Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Big McIntosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Elephant with "Dusty Muzzle" - Soarin' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Elephant with "Silly Grin" - Braeburn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Elephant with fly - Bulk Biceps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Elephant with hair - Cranky Doodle Donkey (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Elephant with smashed nose after a crash - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Buglar the Elephant - Sheriff Silverstar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Deer - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *The Flunkey Monkey - Mushu (Mulan) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Various Animals "Jungle Emperor Leo" *Akela - Marody (The New Adventure of Kimba the White Lion) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Lyra (Jungle Emperor Leo) *The Wolf Councils - Various Lions *The Wolf Cubs - Rune and Lukio (Jungle Emperor Leo) and Kion (The Lion Guard) *Baby Mowgli - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) Scenes: *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 2 - Papa Mousekewitz Discovers Robespierre/Tom Cat Jr.'s Jungle Life *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 3 - Tom Cat Jr. and Papa Mousekewitz Encounter Tom and Tab *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 4 - "Shining Armor's March" *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 5 - Papa Mousekewitz and Link's Argument *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 6 - Tom Cat Jr. Meets Charlie *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 7 - "The Bare Necessities" *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 8 - Tom Cat Jr. Meets Louis "I Wanna Be Like You" *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 9 - Papa Mousekewitz and Charlie's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 10 - Tom Cat Jr. Runs Away *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 11 - Claw Arrives "Shining Armor's March (Reprise)" *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 12 - Tom Cat Jr. meets Tom and Tab Second Encounter "Trust in Me" *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 13 - Tom and Tab and Claw's Conversation *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 14 - Tom Cat Jr.'s Friends "That's What Friends are For" *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 15 - Tom Cat Jr. Meets Claw Fight *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 16 - The Grand Finale "My Own Home" *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 17 - "The Bare Necessities - Reprise" *The Jungle Book (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 18 - End Credits Cast Gallery: TomFace.PNG|Tom Cat Jr. as Mowgli Papa.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Bagheera Charle.png|Charlie B. Barkin as Baloo Tom and Tab.jpg|Tom and Tab as Kaa Claw0c.jpg|Claw as Shere Khan Louis.jpg|Louis as King Louie Shining_Armor_cap.png|Shining Armor as Colonel Hathi Princess_Cadance_ID_S4E11.png|Princess Cadence as Winifred Unico.jpg|Unico as Hathi Junior Bucky (Kimba the White Lion).JPG|Bucky as Flaps the Vulture Pauley.png|Pauley as Buzzie the Vulture Timon.jpeg|Timon as Dizzie the Vulture Pumbaa (The Lion King).png|Pumbaa as Ziggy the Vulture Hello Kitty.jpeg|Hello Kitty as Shanti Mushu.jpeg|Mushu as The Flunkey Monkey Marody stash.jpg|Marody as Akela Leo 1.jpg|Leo as Rama (Father Wolf) Lyra.jpg|Lyra as Raksha (Mother Wolf) Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:The jungle book movies Category:The Jungle Book Films